narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mizui
|species=Human |gender=Female |blood type=AB |birthdate=November 16 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=19 |rank-part1=Tokubetsu Jōnin |occupations= |nature type=Water Release |Kekkei Genkai= |academy age=10 |chunin age=12 |affiliations=Ukigakure |clan= |relationship= |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga }} is a tokujō of Ukigakure. A bubbly individual, she is noted to be a particularly skillful practitioner of the Water Release, specifically its derivative Soap Bubble Ninjutsu. Due to her overt nature and her aptitude for this style, the girl has earned the nickname of . Serving as Uki's bright spot and a representation of the potential their shinobi hold. In her spare time, Mizui will serve as a tour guide, showing individuals around the village and the Land of The Bay landscape. Though this only occurs when the drifting land is easily seen by the shinobi continent, drawing crowds from various nations. Despite her somewhat silly demeanor and happy go lucky disposition, the young woman hopes to become Village Head one day, allowing her to serve in a capacity that will bring greater prosperity and further expansion for generations to come. Eventually securing her beloved village's future. Background Personality Appearance A reflection of gurgling streams that crisscross their island nation. That is how most would describe her during her adolescence. A tomboy of sorts, she had shoulder-length orange hair tucked firmly under a scarlet newsboy cap, a dark yellow pair of the genin goggles resting on the hat's brim. Mizu possessed a pronounced baby face, with cheeks that were just begging to be pinched. Joining them were two orbs of crystalline blue, deep as the ocean floor and filled to the brim with innocent mischief. Their large appearance only exemplified her profound curiosity and the inability to mind her own business. Her facial expression was the embodiment of cheerfulness, allowing her to take advantage of people all for the sake of a good time. Though she always makes up for her misadventures later. Coordinating with her red headwear is a salmon colored shirt, designed with a frilly collar to suit her tastes. A scarlet sweater is then worn over the dress before meeting a short skirt of similar hue. Paired with these were a black thigh high stocking and coffee-colored boots. Not seen is the Ukigakure symbol on her shoulder, signifying her loyalty to the floating village. Said outfit was shown to emphasize her petite figure while adding a little fashion flare, with Mizui preferring her attire over the ugly mess that most shinobi donned. Since the timeskip, Mizui general appearance has remained the usual, at least in terms of preferences. However, the now young woman has matured in magnificent fashion. Her overall physique has become rather voluptuous, possessing a wondrous hourglass figure. Such a fine form is composed of shapely thighs, a well-endowed bosom and a slender waist. In particular, the latter seems to be intent on bursting from its confines. Not to be remiss is beautifully molded rear end, earning status as a hidden gem because of her innocent skirt gently hugging such a marvelous piece. The woman's face has since lost its baby fat, ornately shaped into a heart as her tangerine hair lightly touches her cheeks. Her eyes have since lost their mischief, replaced by a good-natured warmth. They have since become a shade of aqua, often bordering on a Caribbean blue that mesmerizes the opposite sex. Mizu's smile is often inviting, allowing even the meekest of individuals to approach the woman for the sake of conversation. Notably, she has abandoned the sweater of old, simply wearing her pink dress shirt with a maroon skirt underneath. Her only display of finery is a black and white belt around her waist. She still dons a newsboy cap, now the same shade of maroon along with gold googles, both holding sentimental value from her childhood. Lastly, she wears leather gloves, using them for the purpose of greater grip while mediating her physical capabilities. Abilities Ninjutsu Soap Bubble Ninjutsu Physical Prowess Taijutsu Category:Uki-nin